After the Quidditch Game
by The Dessa
Summary: 'Listen I need to tell you something' said a desperate voice from behind her. Ginny twirled around and a second shock coursed through her, Harry was standing right in front of her again, a desperation beyond anything in his eyes. Oh bloody God.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything; you probably won't read this part so I'll shut up now._

_Author's note: This is just a one shot story, I might develop it if people want me too, but lets see how this goes, I enjoyed writing it very much, but I have to say that I don't do the dating/going out thing, anyway I'm not going to keep you any longer, here it is…_

After the game of Quidditch

Ginny looked over to the far end of the table, her brown eyes lay on the scruffy haired boy of Harry Potter, he was gagging on a piece of toast in his hurry to eat his breakfast, Fred and George were also seated at the table but more closer to Ginny, they were experimenting with their porridge to find out if they could drink it rather than eat it. Hermione had come over to the Burrow as well as Harry and was scowling at Ron who sat beside her, spilling Pumpkin juice all over himself … the idiot.

The scrubby wooden table in the tiny kitchen of the Burrow was failing to not get increasingly worn away, but it still seated all the Weasley family and could afford to seat guests, though old and poor, it was tough, just like the Weasley family.

The reason for all of the speed breakfast eating, was because all of the seated except Hermione were about to have a game of Quidditch in the orchard, and as everyone was looking forward to it, except Hermione who insisted on not involving herself, they were really keen on playing the game as soon as possible.

But even though Ginny too was excited about the Quidditch game they were about to have, she still took her time looking at Harry, he didn't seem to notice and neither did any one else for that matter, but Ginny reminded herself that she shouldn't be doing this, she tore away her eyes from his posture and fixed them instead on her breakfast which was half eaten, she waffled down the rest and informed everyone that she'll meet them outside when they had finished their breakfast.

'Bloody stupid I am' she murmured to herself when she was sure she was out of hearing range, how could she think that she could fall back into liking Harry again, she had disciplined herself and knocked herself into practicality and reality, it was blatantly obvious that Harry did not like her, and she was not going to try and do any thing…at all. She mounted a splintered old broom from the broom shed and mounted it, kicking off from the ground and soaring into the sky like a bird, she truly loved flying she adored it with al her heart, it was a very good therapeutic method to calming herself down.

She wasn't that good at flying, she was okay, nothing out of the ordinary, but nothing at all compared to Harry, Harry was a really good flyer. You could see it dancing around in his entrancing green eyes, how everything would just stay back on the firm ground and he would just plainly enjoy himself. But he had this other thing in his eye, something peaceful, something tranquil, something that was so…Harry. There wasn't a name she could use for this look he gets; she loves it when he gets that look…huh? What am I doing? How did I end up here? Oh I bloody hate it when this happens.

She was flying higher and higher with every second and she ended up on one of the tree tops on a hill that is close to the Burrow, Ginny often performed this blunder when she was in deep thought, most of these thoughts, about Harry. She got down and touched the green grass just before the rest of the squad burst through the kitchen door and entered the grass as well. Harry included.

'Why've you got twigs in your hair li'l sis?' asked George with his usual laid back voice.

'Hum? Oh I climbed a tree' Ginny lied.

'Well let's get into teams, I haven't played Quidditch in ages' said Fred with an edge of highly controlled eagerness in his voice.

'Yeah' said Ron distractedly, looking over to the bench where Hermione was moving towards, he looked rather disgruntled.

'Well there are five of us, so we'll have to have a team with one more player than the other' said Harry, with a tone of hunger.

'No, there will be too little of us' pointed out Ginny.

'Not unless Hermione plays with us' said Ron.

'But she already said that she won't play with us Ron' said Harry.

'Well why don't we have one keeper, one beater and the rest do penalties with the Quaffel.' Said Fred

'Sounds alright' Ginny said,

'Shall I be the keeper then?' asked Ron.

'Alright, who wants to be the beater' said Fred directly to George.

'I will', shouted George in Fred's face, and it probably was the excitement in Fred that didn't lead to an argument over who would be the beater.

'Then lets get up into the air'

They all mounted their broom and kicked off into the air, Ginny watched Harry closely and saw that he got that look back into his eyes again. She was about to stare at him forever if she did not look away soon, but it was so difficult to look away now, not when the wind was rumpling his hair like that making him look…

Ginny turned away, knowing that she was going way over board. Someone had stuffed the Quaffel in her hands and someone had shouted 'Your turn Ginny!' she was brought back to her senses when a thought just walked randomly into her mind.

'He will never notice you'

And through this she was able to dodge George's heavy bludger which was actually a really rough big stone, and throw the quaffel that was in her arms through the top hoop that Ron was not guarding and scored.

'Yes' she yelled through fury more than happiness, she was angry with herself for the train of thought which seemed to always rattle through her head. 'Good one!' yelled some one in return, and she noticed that it was Harry. She inclined her head to show her thanks.

The game carried on for half an hour until they were all bored with the game and just decided to play tag on broomsticks, Fred was the leader in this game, there was a sort of manic gleam in his eyes. Harry proposed the game which no one, except for Hermione seemed to know about, as it was a muggle game. It was a lot of fun, Quidditch was obviously preferred but this tag thing wasn't that bad. It was quite fun being chased by her brothers but being chased around by Harry was strange. Even stranger when she herself had to chase Harry, and his broom was very fast considering it was a firebolt he was riding, but she thought that he sort of slowed down a bit, she didn't like this so she went to get George, but she tagged Harry in the end, rather by stealth that anything else, she had creeped up from behind him and tagged him while he was looking the other way.

Hermione went inside to get a book after half an hour and she returned outside absorbed by the yellow pages of it. Ron seemed even more disgruntled than ever. At about two o'clock the crew stopped playing, admitting to themselves that they were tired and needed a rest from all the flying. Ginny offered to take the brooms back to the broom shed, and they all gave her their brooms, when Harry gave his broom to Ginny their hands contacted for the slightest moment of a second, she determinedly did not look up but she could feel Harry's stare at the top of her head. Why was he doing this? Panic rose up inside herself.

Through her panic, she turned away sharply, still not looking at him, She walked briskly towards Ron to take his Broom from him, willing herself not to brood on what had just happened, she had to keep reminding herself that Harry doesn't like her, and that nothing will ever happen, _but why?_ Said a very miniscule voice in her head, being so small it wasn't that difficult to shut the voice out, she walked subconsciously over to the broom shed, still in her own world, trying to block out the thoughts that where dying to exploded around her head by ridiculous thoughts like rainbows and coloured ink, but just as all the rebellious thoughts were slowly dissolving away into nothingness a hand wrapped itself gently around her wrist, it was masculine, very masculine, it had that rough edgy texture to it, as though it was owned by a laborer but it was incredibly well over acceptable to the touch, it had strong knuckles and slightly rectangular features, who on earth was this?

Once again, panic coursed through her, her senses were alert and her eyes wide. Ginny slowly turned around her hand half way to her wand when she realised it was Harry…Oh my God!

'Oh bloody God!' she shouted out of shock, she thought she was alone, she thought he went back into the house, she didn't think that he was standing right in front of her grasping her hand like it was the last think in the world that had any meaning to it.

'I didn't mean to give you a shock, but I did try calling you' said Harry earnestly, sounding truly apologetic. Ginny couldn't speak.

What on earth was he doing here?

'I don't think you heard me when I tried calling you' he said quietly.

Why on earth is he here?

'I uh… came to uh… help you' he stammered, seeming to read her mind, blushing a little while he said this.

What do I do?

'Erm… want some help?' he asked quickly.

Where the hell is my voice!

'N… no, I can manage' she said once she had found her voice, which cracked slightly while she said this, sounding slightly hoarse. Harry seemed to wilt with disappointment.

'Right…okay… I'll go then'

Yes go… go, you stir too much trouble. This is _not_ supposed to be happening!

'Alright then, bye' he said sadly when she did nothing.

'Bye' replied Ginny, as her fifth word she articulated for that conversation. She still had five brooms in her arm and realized that she must look completely stupid.

He walked five steps, Ginny was staring at the broom shed in absolute horror. What just happened?

'Listen I need to tell you something' said a desperate voice from behind her. Ginny twirled around and a second shock coursed through her, Harry was standing right in front of her again, a desperation beyond anything in his eyes. Oh bloody God.

'Yes?' said Ginny her voice cracking again, and to her horror she could feel a blush creeping up her face. It was now Harry's turn to blush but he performed it heavily, he was now looking at the floor and back up again at Ginny.

'I…I… um… sort of… uh… like you' he said while his voice cracked 'a lot' he added as an after thought. Ginny was utterly shocked, her eyes widened even further and her mouth was tense. He was a foot away from her, she couldn't find her voice, but what should she say even if she did find it? What does she really feel? What is the truth? She might…no, she did like him, definitely, she more than liked him for a very long time, but surely this couldn't be happening.

'Sorry…I understand if you don't feel the same way' said Harry in a small voice. No this is going the wrong way.

'Alright then, see you around' he said sadly. He started to turn and Ginny still couldn't find her voice so she did the only thing she could do, she acted, this time she held his hand, Harry stopped, a glimmer of hope in his eyes, the air tensed between them she looked up into his entrancing, brilliant green eyes, she forgot herself for a moment, then with all the courage she possessed she pushed away any sign of awkwardness, tilted her head upwards and made contact with her lips on his. It was the softest caress she had ever had, she was kissing him gently, almost teasingly. Harry placed his hand in the small of her back, his other hand holding subtly the back of her neck, and kissing her back.

The kiss was as quick as it had started, they parted away, and Ginny found her voice, it was very weak but still there, she needed to tell him, she needed to finally let him know.

'I like you a lot too' she said softly, and she smiled at him. Happy, for what? She didn't know, but then Harry leaned down again, and this time their kiss was more passionate now that the walls were broken, they kissed for a little and Ginny could feel his tongue licking her lips begging for entrance, she, now feeling totally free, obliged and opened her mouth.

It was so heavenly, like they were both sharing some ultimate power, like they had become one person, connected by an invisible bond, something beautiful that cannot be classified, something strange and unknown, something mythical and majestic, that's what they had become.

Harry's hand that used to be holding he neck was now crawling up her head and knotted with her hair, Ginny's hand was also exploring his wonderfully untidy hair as well, she was still kissing him with every ounce of energy, feeling as though she found something that she had waited anxiously for a very long time and she was trying to absorb it as quickly as possible.

They broke apart, Harry's breathing was ragged and he seemed to be panting slightly, but so was Ginny, she looked up into his face then realized what she had done, she felt shocked with herself, she had just snogged Harry Potter! He smiled down at her, his face lighting up, they said nothing, still standing in their embrace, not wanting to let go, they stood like that for a while, content with each other and their surroundings, until Ginny came to her senses.

'We'd better go back to the house' she said quietly, her head on Harry's chest.

'Yeah, guess so' he replied, but neither moved. Until Ginny very reluctantly moved away, Harry looked crestfallen, but lightened up a little when she held his hand.

'Lets go' she said quietly, and without further ado they walked up to the house, their hands were still connected by the time they reached it.

_Author's note: what did you think? Please review, I am desperate to know people's opinions._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Author's note: sorry this took time, I wasn't quite sure weather I should do this or not, I doubt weather I am going to write more for this story, but I am doing a Hermione/Ron fic, so watch out for that. I only did this chapter because nearly everyone asked me to (sorry Miraboo). And just for the record (because I feel it my duty) I don't do the going out/dating thing. Well I hope you enjoy this and please review._

After the Quidditch game 2

'I mean, why should she still write to the guy if she says they are only friends' whined Ron.

'I don't know' said Harry in a bored voice.

'She can't still like Krum, can she?'

'I don't think so, they are miles apart'

'Yeah but, she still bloody writes to him'

'Ron!' said Harry through exasperation 'If it bothers you this much then do something about it, will you'

'But what can I do!' said Ron, slightly taken aback by Harry's outburst.

'I don't know, you'll think of something'

'Easy for you to say, you don't have to deal with any of this'

'Er, yeah' said Harry unconvincingly but thankfully Ron was too preoccupied to notice Harry's blunder.

The truth was that it seemed that Harry had nothing of the sort of problems that Ron had to deal with, but he actually had, he wasn't so sure of himself to be certain about anything else, but there were these sort of feelings that he had at the moment, well, not really, he had them for some time, he doesn't even know when they started, or how they came, all he knew, was that there was something funny that he felt while he was around Ginny, something kind of electric and fuzzy. It was the most peculiar feeling.

Ron left the blindingly orange bedroom first, looking highly disgruntled and not sending another glance towards Harry. Harry didn't really mind, he only half registered Ron leaving the room, he was still thinking about Ginny, and with a sad and hopeless little sigh he left the room for breakfast.

His mind was still buzzing about Ginny, she was so alive, as though she had her very own atmosphere that brought colour and vivacity to the places around her, her hair was so brilliant, he could just stare at it and its many shades of red for infinity, but he knew that would never happen, he forced himself to act normally around, her, he didn't know anything about anything at the moment and that was what he would prefer Ginny to know. But there was always a nagging, tiny, almost non-existent voice at the back of his head that always told him that he should tell her.

Harry climbed down the rickety old staircase and entered the tiny kitchen but it held an immense number of people, there was so many flashes of red that was caught in his peripheral vision, but the reddest and most flaming of all caught the focus of his eyes, his nerves shook when he caught sight of Ginny eating her breakfast, he tore his eyes away and sat in his seat. All of a sudden he felt extremely uncomfortable, the chair was harder than the wood it was made from and his elbows scraped the table as he banged them against it accidentally, Ginny didn't notice otherwise he was sure he could have sensed her look at him.

Harry's main thought was just to get out of the Kitchen and away from Ginny, so he could start to feel normal again, but he new it would never work, wherever he went he felt nervous and different, like a never ending cloud over his head, it was irritating him, he felt he had to do something in order to make this hypothetical cloud go away but he just didn't know what.

It was then while he was thinking what to do that he remembered that he had to play Quidditch that morning as all the residence had agreed the night before, his stomach made a summersault and his eyes widened slightly, in order to be unnoticed Harry just tried eating quicker, he would not think about Ginny other wise he'll just stare into space and that would lead to awkward questions when the others shook him into reality, no, he would not think about her.

Ginny was now eating her breakfast more gracefully than the others and the gentle morning light glided onto her face, making her look so majestic and ethereal. She now had stood up, and as a result making her in control of her surroundings, she had said something that Harry did not register and then to his immense horror, left the kitchen and into the golden outside.

Harry felt extremely guilty almost as soon as she left the kitchen, he had just told himself that he wouldn't start thinking about her and yet had abandoned his discipline immediately.

There was no way she could still like him, he had told himself that already, there was absolutely no chance of that ever happening, she had moved on, yes the crush that she had the previous two year were embarrassing, okay, very embarrassing, but that had stopped and she had moved on, she started dating other guys, why should he be thinking about this? This was nothing to do with him. He would not think about her another mom-

'Harry? Are you okay?' said a worried voice that was later to be discovered as Hermione's.

'Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm er… fine'

'Are you sure?' asked Hermione.

'Listen mate, do you wanna play Quidditch now?' asked Ron, who sounded slightly worried.

'Yeah, yeah, lets play Quidditch' said Harry decidedly, and everyone agreed with his statement, except Hermione who seemed intent on not playing, this displeased Ron greatly.

They all stepped outside onto the fresh green lawn waiting for Ginny. She arrived with twigs and green coloured patches on her white T-shirt; she looked like she had just come from a different world, her face had an occupied far away look to it, the sight of her caused Harry's heat to beat a little faster, he felt the usual soft effects of falling into a dream like state that was (as he started to call) the 'Ginny effect' it mainly consisted of his heart moving upwards, a strange empty feeling in his stomach, a stiffness in his back and the electric nerves stinging his skin, and through all of this, Harry forced himself with great difficulty yet again to act normally.

'Why've you got twigs in your hair li'l sis?' asked George with a tone of voice which told Harry he really didn't care where Ginny was.

'Hum? Oh I climbed a tree' said Ginny dreamily.

'Well let's get into teams, I haven't played Quidditch in ages' said Fred and his voice was loaded with excitement.

'Yeah' said Ron distractedly, looking over to the bench where Hermione was moving towards, he looked really disgruntled.

'Well there are five of us, so we'll have to have a team with one more player than the other' said Harry, trying to sound casual but instead sounding as though he hadn't played Quidditch for five.

'No, there will be too little of us' pointed out Ginny, and Harry's eyes widened painfully as the soft of her voice captured him.

'Not unless Hermione plays with us' said Ron.

'But she already said that she won't play with us Ron' said Harry trying to look normal, or trying to stay sane.

'Well why don't we have one keeper, one beater and the rest do penalties with the Quaffel.' Said Fred

'Sounds alright' Ginny said,

'Shall I be the keeper then?' asked Ron.

'Alright, who wants to be the beater' said Fred directly to George.

'I will', shouted George in Fred's face, and it probably was the excitement in Fred that didn't lead to an argument over who would be the beater.

'Then lets get up into the air'

Harry kicked off from the air doing so with a feeling that it was more of a duty than actual excitement but as usual kicking off into the air had a magic in itself which always took over Harry and it always never failed, for a split second all of his troubles and nerves flew away with the wind, and Harry had a few precious moments of blissful emptiness and was for once in a very long time actually enjoying himself, he felt it easy to laugh and smile and act like a normal person, which was a very rare thing for him to do.

They all played the game enthusiastically, even Harry who had quite forgotten about Quidditch and only wanted to get out of the kitchen to avoid Ginny. It was now Ginny's turn and Harry had no choice but to watch her just like everybody else and he knew he was in great danger of staring at Ginny and everyone speculating a theory that Harry knew decidedly was not true, or was it? Or was it not? Harry did not know what to make of it all, he didn't know if he fancied Ginny or not, well, he thought that he did know but was always afraid to actually admit it to himself for some strange reason.

Harry was now staring hard at Ginny's flawless flying and saw her tenaciously dodge George's Bludger or rather a big stone that could be classified as a rock. She threw the Quaffel with one hand spectacularly into the top hoop that Ron was not guarding. Once she had scored a thought swam into his head gracefully from now where and said,

'She will never like you and will never bloody notice you'

That's right, she'll never like me so what's the point of feeling weird and everything? With the aid of Harry's fruitless thinking he did something both stupid and pointless, Harry yelled through the applause before he could stop himself.

'Good One!' he shut his mouth the moment he had finished speaking and was pleased to find that Ginny had heard him and had inclined her head to show her gratitude and had also given him a small slight smile.

Harry's stomach did a back flip, much as it did with all of the Cho Chang business but with more… emotion. As strange as it sounded it was true.

The invented Quidditch game went on for about half an hour more and there didn't seem to be enough danger for the game to be any more interesting and it also looked like the game was just repeating itself. So they all agreed on playing tag but with flying broomsticks. He himself proposed the idea, the other's didn't seem keen on the idea but they adapt well to it after half an hour.

It was obscene to be chased around by Ginny and the tenacity in her brilliant eyes, Harry was about to fall off his broom.

His firebolt however was too fast for her old broom and feeling obliged he slowed down deliberately so Ginny could have the upper hand. He hoped the others wouldn't notice otherwise it would give them an excuse to talk and that was what Harry was trying to avoid above everything else. Ginny apparently refused to accept help and went off to chase someone else, but it was no later than thirty seconds later that she had sneaked up behind him and tagged him, the shock of his life. But it was even more awkward to chase her he did it very half-heartedly and often tried to avoid it, he thought the others might think it odd, but they thankfully didn't seem to notice.

Ron became steadily more disgruntled as Hermione steadily ignored the game, and what made Ron highly irritated was when she left to retrieve a book. At about lunchtime they stopped playing and admitted themselves to go into the glorious shades of the Burrow, Ginny offered to take in the broomsticks. Something Harry was hesitant with for some reason, it wasn't that he was frightened for the security of his beloved Firebolt, it was something strange to him.

As he passed his Firebolt with shaking hands to Ginny there fingers brushed ever so slightly, and Harry's eyes traveled against his will to Ginny's face, it stayed there and she didn't look up, but moved on to Ron, Harry was left there standing with a mixed feeling of disappointment and emptiness. It was then that he noticed he had to do something. He must tell her.

Ginny was now stalking off without a glance back at them, towards the broom shed, behind a clump of trees. Harry turned around subconsciously and noticed that everyone had entered the house leaving only him outside alone.

Thoughts and debates rallied inside his head, he knew now for certain that he liked her, but was he sure about that? Of course there was no point arguing the point, that was settled with and sealed off at an unchangeable conclusion, he definitely liked Ginny. Seeing her out of that highly feverish crush she had on him and going out with other people made Harry notice that she was not just playing the role of 'Ron's little sister' but that she was an actual person, that she had tastes, and dislikes and opinions and traits. But what does he do now? What is the next step? He couldn't…no, he probably wouldn't be able to… he shouldn't in a million years… tell her his feelings? Maybe that would be best option, but what were the other options? There was only one, he had no choice. Maybe it would be the best thing, end his sufferings.

His legs were numb when the thought of walking towards her occurred and he had to force his legs to start walking, they were extremely heavy and it seemed that every step he took made the length towards her even longer.

'Hey Ginny!' he called but his voice imitated a mouse, and he tried again but the same embarrassment repeated itself. She was now within ten feet of the broom shed and Harry walked briskly towards her, mostly automatically as though running against time.

Subconsciously his hand traveled to her wrist by it's own command, it enclosed around her small, soft, perfect and graceful arm.

'Ginny' he said, trying to make his presence know, obviously she didn't notice he was behind her as her free hand was half way towards her pocket where evidently her wand was kept. Her beautiful brown eyes widened with shock and surprise as they lay on Harry's face, her shock was automatically registered as certain when she exclaimed.

'Oh bloody God!' and through her shock Harry felt his hand cling onto hers a little more desperately.

'I didn't mean to give you a shock, but I did try calling you' said Harry at once ashamed of giving her a fright. She said nothing just kept on looking at him in bewilderment.

'I don't think you heard me when I tried calling you' Harry said quietly feeling increasingly more stupid at his attempt to talk to her. That was when it occurred to him, what was he supposed to say? How was he to say it? The best he could think of was to make an excuse.

'I uh… came to uh… help you' was his pitiful attempt. And through all of this the worst came to worst, he started blushing a little. Oh what bloody perfect timing! She still said nothing, her silence was completely destroying Harry's insides. And to continue _his_ conversation rather than _their_ conversation he attempted again to speak.

'Erm… want some help?' he asked quickly, as though afraid his voice might start to imitate a mouse again at any second. And at last she spoke.

'N… no, I can manage' she said sounding slightly hoarse, and Harry's heart deflated, did this mean she didn't want him there, should he go? No, he wasn't going to give up that easy. But what came out of his mouth next was very much the opposite of what his brain was telling him.

'Right…okay…I'll go then' she said nothing.

'Alright then, bye' he said quietly and sadly, while his insides were no more.

'Bye' said Ginny, and Harry's legs felt even heavier, He knew he was doing the wrong this bye leaving her, he knew he mustn't give up. After five steps, he turned around and headed right back to her, feeling slightly more confident, but the turn of her eyes, made him creep intro low self esteem mode again.

'Listen I need to tell you something' He said desperately, just wanting it all to finish and end, like a bad dream. Ginny turned around, and it was evident that she was shocked again by Harry's presence, but this time he was not going to apologize and stammer he was going to say it, directly, articulately and clearly.

'Yes?' asked Ginny, and this time it was her turn to blush, but she was probably blushing from her cracking voice, however as the thought of what he was about to say to her entered his mind he started to blush spectacularly deeply. He looked at the floor then back up again at Ginny's face. Then it came, not at all what he would have hoped but it came.

'I…I… um… sort of… uh… like you' he said while his voice cracked 'a lot' he added, deciding on telling her the whole truth, it was done, it was finished, it was not finished, he forgot all about her reaction, he forgot that she was going to tell him that she didn't like him, and then he would wallow back towards the house and live the rest of his life in agony. But was worse was there was no reaction, she said nothing, did nothing, and wasn't going to do anything, Harry had now deteriorated and frozen completely.

'Sorry…I understand if you don't feel the same way' said Harry in a small voice, his world was crashing before his eyes. And Ginny still said nothing.

'Alright then, see you around' he said sadly and turned to walk away. What happened next was utterly shocking, it paralyzed Harry right to his very bones and he couldn't move for a full minute.

She took hold of his hand, the touch of it gave him a prickly feeling in his arm, the air tensed and solidified around them. She looked up into his eyes, and he looked and drowned in her brown ones. And very swiftly and silently, she tilted her head upwards and kissed him, she simply kissed him, gently and softly, loaded with nothing but emotion.

Harry placed his hand automatically at the small of her back, and entangled his other hand holding her neck gently, her hand crept up to his hair, and explored its messiness, and soon his hand of it's own command also crept up her neck and also started to discover her luscious red hair, its silkiness such a contrast with his messy rough hair, and he started to kiss her back. His brain was no longer commandeering his body, he felt a strange sense of freedom, a sense of flight, a sense of… he didn't know, it was very foreign to him.

Most unfortunately for Harry their kiss was very short and didn't last long, she broke away from him, looking up into his face, but what came next was far better than anything else, she opened her mouth to say something.

'I like you a lot too' she said softly, and she smiled at him, and his knees nearly gave way, and Harry felt as light as air, things seemed a lot lighter now, everything around him seemed lively and Harry now couldn't speak lest his voice mimic a mouse again, so he leant towards Ginny and kissed her again. This time it was more passionate, more emotional, probably it was because there were no more barriers, no more awkwardness, more freedom…

He couldn't take it any more. He was no longer in control, and he didn't know who was, his tongue swiped at her lips absolutely desperate for permission, and to Harry's utter bewilderment, she obliged and opened her mouth, admitting him…

Her kiss was so heavenly and light, as soft as a swan's feathers and as poignant as life itself. They were in a different universe, somewhere peaceful and they have left the troubles of this world, somewhere utopian, there were connected by a strong bond, something untouchable and unbreakable. Nothing could break them.

There was so many feelings, so many things he wanted to take in, so many somethings he knew nothing about but was certain that they were all not dangerous, he wanted to absorb them all, he didn't want to miss a single thing.

Much to Harry's dismay, they broke apart, and it was like he had run a thousand miles, his breathing was ragged and not rhythmic, and so was hers, her face was flushed and bright, as though she were glowing. He was shocked at first with what he had done but then he felt very comfortable, standing here with Ginny in his arms, quite content with themselves and everything around them. Harry was lost again, and he lost all sense of sense, but it was Ginny who first retrieved them.

'We'd better go back to the house' she said reluctantly, her head on Harry's chest.

'Yeah, guess so' he said, his mind still somewhere very far. Neither of them moved for a while, until Ginny moved away from their perfect and comfortable position. Harry was left feeling as though half f him had disappeared, but that changed when Ginny placed her hand into his.

'Lets go' she said quietly, and they both made their way back to the house, Harry felt as though a hole was filled as though this was part of what he had to do, what ever that was.

The reached the door of the burrow and Harry looked down at their joint hands.

_Author's note: Hoped you all liked it, here are my response to my reviewers:_

_Kissygurl: thanks for your review, good to know you thought it was cute, that was what I was aiming for._

_Indiaink: I hope that this chapter explained why Harry liked Ginny, I was thinking along the same lines as you while writing it, but I wasn't really sure, and hate to think that this chapter is thought of as a bunch of fluff._

_OrangeSmurf269: nice name, I hope you love me forever now that I have done a second chapter but I am not doing any more, I think this should stay as it is._

_Miraboo: it's nice to hear from you again, I am so pleased to make such an impression on you, I hope I didn't spoil it for you by adding another chapter but people did want me to write another one, and I confess that I did want to write it as well, But for you I didn't put in the word 'snog' I don't like it very much myself but I do think it has this sort of weird sense of humor behind, it so I put it. Hope you liked this chapter._

_Stochi: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For your review, hope you like this chapter._

_Fred-Gearge-Lee-Luver: sorry I haven't read your story, my family dominate the computers at home and there is hardly anytime to do more reading, I will try to read them, I hope you liked this chapter. _

_Well there you go, please read and review._


End file.
